


Dirty Little Secret

by PhenomAngel



Series: Life Before the Ring [6]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Clubbing, F/M, First Dates, First Love, Secret Relationship, Secrets, WWE - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3101414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhenomAngel/pseuds/PhenomAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kristen's actions were taken as flirtatious gesture. So, AJ Lee encourages Kristen to accept a date night out with the Lunatic Fringe, Dean Ambrose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Little Secret

AJ and I sat in my hotel room while Leneah went out on a date with Miz. I hate that guy. He took her out once every blue moon...lousy boyfriend.  
  
I was having a hard time comprehending that in a mere 2 hours Dean Ambrose was going to show up to take me on a date.  
  
Dean Ambrose.  
  
I slapped him across the face because I was pissed, it wasn't to be taken as a flirtatious gesture!  
  
"So why don't you call Leneah and Miz and tell them to meet you for a double date?" AJ suggested going through my case of DS games.  
  
"No. If Leneah finds out she may accidentally spill it to my dad," I said nervously, looking over at AJ who held up a game to me and I nodded to her saying she could borrow it. She slipped the game into her pocket then sat next to me on the bed.  
  
"What? Is the Undertaker that protective of his daughter?" AJ smirked.  
  
"You have no idea. And it's Dean Ambrose. He has no filter, he's totally a womanizer. His ego and my dad would /not/ get along and you know it."  
  
"Well then why are you blushing?"  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"You keep telling yourself that. The guy is cute, and he is my favorite Shield member. Give it a shot! You never know until you try." AJ stood going over to the closet looking through my clothes.  
  
"How about this and a pair of my converse." AJ threw me a pair of jeans and a dark blue tank top. "It's simple and comfortable. I learned you just gotta be yourself. Don't be someone your not, it could turn a guy off."  
  
I sighed holding the shirt and sighed. "Fine, fine I'll do it."  
  
AJ smiled. "You're going to have a great time!"  
  
"What are you going to do tonight?" I asked her collecting the clothes and heading to the bathroom.  
  
"I'm going to catch up on some comics."  
  
"You get to do all the fun stuff," I grumbled.  
  
"Listen if you go on this date I'll take you to a comic shop and let you pick out whatever you want." Dammit AJ.  
  
"You got a deal."

* * *

 

I stared at myself in the mirror. The jeans, the dark blue tank top, AJ's black converse. I can't believe I was doing this. What if Dean was taking me out to a super fancy restaurant. Am I under dressed?  
  
I took the hairbrush pulling my hair up into a high ponytail, then sighing and letting it fall back down on my shoulders. I put a little eyeliner on and that was it.  
  
"You look great!" AJ smiled and poked my side.  
  
"AJ are you-"  
  
There were three knocks on the door. I gave AJ a panicked look. AJ gave me that signature crazy smile of hers before skipping over to the door and opening it.  
  
"Hi Dean," AJ said. "Kristen will be right out. Bye Kristen!" AJ called to me before leaving the room. I grabbed my phone and some money, slipping it into my pocket going to the door.  
  
Dean was standing there in jeans, a shirt and his leather jacket.  
  
"Well, don't you look pretty." Dean smirked as I stepped out closing the door behind me.  
  
"Thanks." I blushed. "You look good too." Dean's face lit up to my compliment and we walked out to his car. Dean opened the passenger door for me as I got in. Dean slid into the driver's seat.  
  
"So where are we going?"  
  
"I was thinking a club," Dean suggested. "So we can relax and just hang out."  
  
I smiled and nodded at him. "That sounds nice."

* * *

 

We got to the club and it was packed full of people, some of them you could tell were drunk because of their sloppy dancing. I felt Dean right behind me, lightly holding onto my shoulders and guided me to the back where there were a bunch of couches. We sat together, Dean ordered drinks for us and we ended up talked about /everything/.  
  
I told him what it was like growing up as the daughter of the Undertaker and he told me about his estranged relationship with his father. We talked about wrestling and soon we were sitting closer then before. Dean had one arm around my shoulder and a drink in his free hand, I was leaned into him with a bottle of water.   
  
"Hey!" We heard someone call then run up to us. "You're Dean Ambrose!" The guy smiled and pulled out his phone. "Can I please get a picture with you?" I saw Dean rub his head. The alcohol was finally settling in.  
  
"Maybe tonight isn't the best night. I don't think he's feeling that well." I called over the pounding music. The guy started taking pictures with the flash on and I stood in his way. "Listen if you can just give us a little time to get fresh air then you can come outside and get a picture." I smiled.  
  
"I didn't ask you," the fan slurred, also drunk, and pushed me out of the way. Before I could even process what was happening Dean was standing, holding the guy by his collar.  
  
"Don't you _ever_ fucking touch her again!" Dean snapped. I sprung to my feet stepping in-between Dean and the fan wrapping my arms around his waist and pushing him back.  
  
"I'm sorry dude!" The fan looked terrified and ran off into the crowds of people.  
  
Dean wobbled on his feet. I grabbed my water and helped him outside sitting him on the stone wall.  
  
Dean pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. His hands shaking. I walked over lighting it for him as he stuck it between his teeth.  
  
"Dean are you ok?" I whispered rubbing his shoulders gently. He shook his head pulling the cigarette out and holding it between two fingers.  
  
"That jackass touched you and I just felt angry. I-I wanted to kill him." I wasn't sure if this was Dean or the alcohol talking.  
  
"Dean look at me," I said quietly standing in front of him. He looked up at me, those blue eyes sending chills down my spine. "See, I'm ok." I pushed his hair out of his face as he took another drag of his cigarette.  
  
We stood there in silence as he finished his last drag, dropping the bud to the ground and crushing it under his foot.  
  
"Better?"  
  
Dean didn't say a word, he only stared down at his hands. I reached over taking his hand in mine and slowly intertwining our fingers together.  
  
Suddenly Dean was on his feet wrapping his arms around me. I held onto him.  
  
This felt right.  
  
I took a slight step back looking up at him. He stared down at me, leaning in.  
  
Wait.  
  
"Dean," I warned. "No."  
  
He stared at me curiously, brow raised.  
  
"No one will find out, not even your Dad." I didn't even get the chance to counter argue because he already had his lips on mine.  
  
It'll be our dirty little secret.


End file.
